


Loving You From Afar

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Hermione had a twin sister in Slytherin. Who then had one of the most messed up relationships at Hogwarts. Because no one ever said that fancying the boy that fancies you sister doesn't bode well for the others.A.K.A Draco is in love with Hermione but doesn't see the girl right in front of his face.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not the queen of literature.  That title belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only person I own is Alexa Granger.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I really hope you enjoy. I honestly never thought I would let this see the light of day but I really you hope you like it.

When I was first sorted in to my Hogwarts house, Slytherin, I was in the same year as a bunch of super crazy idiotic Gryffindors (except Hermione, she's alright). And that is only because she is my twin sister. Yeah I know right, Hermione has a sister shocker right, well it is true. My name is Alexa Granger and I am the smartest student in school, I am usually ignored by the student population for two reasons 1) I am incredibly shy and try to avoid the students by spending most of my free time in the library and 2) I am a Slytherin. Most people believe that my twin sister Hermione Granger is the smartest girl in school, she isn't, then comes Draco Malfoy who I am currently dating. Yes Malfoy is dating a Granger sounds like his dreams came true, only I wasn't the original girl he wanted, and yes before you ask, I am a muggle born witch just like my sister. No we don't look like sisters, I unlike her am a ginger with hazel eyes although no one knows who I am except a few other Slytherins but they don't know that Hermione and I are related. Okay so would you like to know how I ended up with Draco or would you like to guess at how a pure blood "death eater" ended up with someone like me.


	2. Why The Hell Does all of the School Hate Me? Most of all POTTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa returns back to Hogwarts to start her fourth year. Harry Potter needs a bit of an attitude adjustment. Hermione makes for a great twin sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. This is set in an alternate universe then the Goblet of fire.

I am starting my fourth year at Hogwarts Mione and I are crossing over to platform 9 and 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express; you see even though she is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin she still is my best friend even though we don't hang out much outside of school. When we board the train, since most of her friends don't know we are sisters, and just think we are unusually weird friends, I usually sit with her, much to what seems to be to Potter's dismay. You see, not only am I a Slytherin I am one of Slytherin's chasers and well that makes me apparently more evil than most. When we sat down with Harry and Ron, Harry made this sort of scoff but "covertly" made it a cough I of course ignored this like I usually do when Harry is being less than civil. Mione would have told Potter to be nice to me but you see I told her I didn't care about such things. But today I kinda lost it... "What in the bloody Hell is your PROBLEM POTTER!!!" I screamed at him.

Then Mione asked him, "Harry why don't you like Alexa? She said this very calmly.

Ron responded first "Well she is a Slytherin, she's friends with Malfoy, and he hates you Hermione, and the two of us."

I nearly started crying "Why does everyone think that just because we are on the same team, in the same year and in the same house that I am friends with Malfoy?"

Harry answered, "Because you sit next to him when you aren't sitting with us, you act all buddy, buddy with him and you laugh at his jokes like they are the funniest things in the world."

"I sit next to him because he sits next to me first, I laugh at him not his stupid jokes, and when I sit with him it is because he is on the same team as me and half the time we end up talking about how to A. beat Harry, B. Win a quidditch match against Gryffindor and C. About how much he..." I cut off before finishing I don't think my sister should know that Draco likes her.

This time Ron and Harry looked at each other then they both looked at me and said "How much he likes what!!!???"

But I just shook my head and said "It isn't important." This time Mione was speaking, "Alexa what is it that Draco likes so much?" Sometimes my sister could just me feel better, and so then of course I told her, "You" I sorted of mumbled it so only she could hear what I had said. But she was shocked and I mean really shocked, because Mione already knew that I liked Draco but we couldn't tell Ron and Harry that one; they also didn't know I was Hermione's twin sister. She just came over and hugged me when I started crying not that I knew when I had started crying. When I looked over her shoulder I saw something I won't ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter. Sorry it's so dramatic. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	3. Draco and I see the Real Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa and Draco have a heart to heart. Will it end in tears or hugs?

"Well well, now look what we have here." He said rather shortly, looking around at everyone in the compartment ending at Hermione and me. He smiled, "Alex What in tarnation are you doing with Mudblood Granger, Saint Potter, and Weasle?"

"Um... Draco can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I gave Crabbe and Goyle a look that told them if they didn't leave I would make them leave. "After you boys."

After we had left the compartment, Draco rounded on me "Care to answer my question, Alex."

I had to think of something so I replied with this. "The only reason I am friends with that... mudblood is because you like her and I was going to try and warm her up to the idea of dating you so please stop trying to make life harder for me by acting like you control me." Even though I added in my head you do control me, every part of me. I continued on, "Draco I had to lie about being friends with you to try and get Potter to trust me." With every word we got closer until we were nearly face to face. While I waited for him to respond I stared into his beautiful gray eyes, longing to kiss him, but sadly I held off on account that he had replied.

"I don't control you Alex, I just worry about something making you feel like you don't belong in Slytherin. I keep thinking that you only act like you are my friend so you can get close enough to stab me in the back."

"Draco you know that isn't true you are my best friend so please stop acting like a part."

"I know I just worry because you can be this close to me now and you were just crying into Granger's shoulder. I just want to know that you care about me and that you aren't just using me for some reason. Okay you mean a lot to me. I mean the fact that you are getting all buddy buddy with the "Golden Trio" just to help me date Granger Is awesome. You are the only person who seems to understand me."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle."

"They are only my "henchman"

"Oh, Draco I am glad we had this little heart to heart."

"Alex I wasn't finished yet." When had said this I sorted stopped breathing. Because his lips were slowly coming closer to mine

"Draco I have to tell you something."

"Alex, tell me later." I know it was stupid and I should have just let him kiss me but I was scared of what this would mean for our friendship.

More sternly, I replied with "Draco wait." Finally he resented millimeters from my lips, which is when I had started to cry for the second time today. To say this surprised him was an understatement because he was shocked, surprised, and very confused at this sudden development.

"Alex what is wrong, you can tell me."

"No I don't think I can, you would only laugh and tell me it was nothing I don't think I will be able to speak of this ever."

"I won't laugh, please just tell me. Alex you are my best friend please you can talk to me."

"It's just that I...I...I am actually friends with Hermione and it would hurt me if you two got together and then split because I would somehow unintentionally get caught in the middle of these huge spat and then I would have to choose between my two closest friends."

"Oh... I see. So you lied to Potter and Weasley about being friends with me, and you lied to me about being friends with Granger. Do you know how incredibly vexing to me? It seems that you have lied to all your friends so we wouldn't think that you were loyal to only that sole person. Alex what the Hell is wrong with you?"

"See Draco this is why I didn't wish to tell you." I said between my tears, "This is what I was afraid of this is why no one was to know of my friendships with the two of you from the other party."

"Oh... Alex I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just shocked and hurt that you lied to me."

"It is my fault; Hermione and I have been friends since before we started Hogwarts. Then we both found out we were to go to Hogwarts together and were ecstatic. When we were sorted into different houses we agreed to have little contact afterwards, so in our second year when she ended up in the hospital wing. If you remember how distraught I was back during that dreadful time." He nodded in agreement. "That was when you were so kind and when we became more than aquenciences. Draco" I said as we slowly moved closer to each other, "I really never meant for any of this to happen. Truly I didn't, you must believe that none of this was never meant." The way he looked at me was so electrifying, so breathtaking, so, so, so, consuming. When I had caught my breath, I was still crying but got as bad.

"Alex" he breathed like he was having a hard time breathing as well. "Dear one please stop crying, is there anything I can do to improve upon your spirits."

"The us nothing that you could do to help me, but thank you Draco... for everything that you have done for me and for understanding." Everything was tense and with everything going on that I hadn't noticed exactly how close we were.

We were so close in fact when he suddenly got just close enough to lean down so he could kiss my lips with that, he walked off calling out "Go talk me up to Granger."


	4. Hermione Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alexa breaks down to Draco. Hermione is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this.

When I walked back into the compartment Harry and Ron just looked green and confused. Mione looked upset and I looked like I had rainbows shooting out of my eyes and that I had died and gone to heaven. Hermione had excused herself and asked me to come along so she could ask "What the hell had just happened and why I looked so happy." When we made it to an empty compartment, we sat down and so began the questions.

"When did you and Draco get so close? Why are you and Draco so close? How long has he liked me? Why did he call you Alex?"

"Whoa sis slow down. Draco and I aren't any closer than you and Ron. We got this "close" when you were in the hospital wing second year. He has liked you since last year when you punched him in the face. I believe his exact words were, "Merlin, Granger is so strong" when he came back from whatever they were doing with a broken nose so I took him to the hospital wing and he told me," That you are the only girl who has ever stood up to him like that." So then I corrected him by saying that I had punched in the face multiple times and had stood up to him more times than either us could count. He laughed and said it was true I was very aggressive when it comes to stuff like that. As to why he calls me Alex I don't know the specifics of that I just know he does and I like that he is the only person who would give someone a nickname for their nickname because he doesn't know that Alexa is a nickname for my actual name." When I had finished that rant; I was blushing and touching my lips which, Draco had actually kissed.

Her response kind of scared me because well it just did. "Why in the world didn't you tell me Alexa, and why are you blushing redder than Ron's hair?"

When I tried to respond I knew she didn't approve of my dancing Draco, so what could I have told her that to prevent her from snapping at me. I just told her the truth, "Because I knew you would be mad at me." I had started to cry. "Its just I think Draco starting to like me more and then he went and kissed me earlier so I don't know." By now I was sobbing in confusion. "I mean Draco doesn't even know I am muggleborn which complicates this so much more and I just don't know how I am suppose to face him at dinner." Of course I hadn't meant to let slip that Draco had kissed me it had just happened.

"Wait Malfoy kissed you? Where? When? How?"

"Lips. When I went out of the compartment to talk to him. Somewhere between romantic and platonic. Yes he kissed me." It felt good to talk to her like this. It has felt like so long since I just had my sister to myself and I didn't have to share with anyone else. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too sis."


	5. The Battle for Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa struggles to keep track of everything happening to her at hogwarts. With everything and everyone requiring her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually posting this Monday but let's not mention that. Okay next week"s post might also be late do to the fact that I am vacation.

Days into my fourth year while trying to find time to schedule practice, hold tryouts, talk to Hermione, talk to Draco, and do my homework was starting to drive me crazy. Everyone on the quidditch team and everyone who wanted to be on it was pestering me, except Draco oddly through this whole ordeal he was my rock my one source of sanity. Trying to keep my cool with Professor Snape when he was telling me for the 30th time in a week to keep holding off on holding tryouts but wouldn't answer me as to the why was becoming infuriating. When I told him this he simply said, "All will be revealed in time." Merlin he was becoming as cryptic as Dumbledore. Lately everyone has seemed to want a piece of my mind and half of the school wouldn't know who I was without me being on the Slytherin quidditch team and now that I am captain there are spies trying to get info, people who want to know when tryouts are, Draco trying to tell me something, and Hermione telling me something. Than there is my teachers particularly Magongall, and Snape telling me that I can do better and that maybe I just have to much going on and that I should give something up. Well seeing as I still have all O's in my classes just like Draco, and just like Hermione. I mean we are barely a fortnight into the term. Maybe sleep will do me good. Later on with me diving into my school work, I tried to get over the sweet kiss that Draco and I shared on the train. I tried to get over Hermione's reaction when I had told her that I had told Draco everything except us being sisters and that I liked him. Lately I had taken to day dreaming and then cursing myself for allowing to be so and allowing myself to hope for anything more than friendship. And when I was alone sometimes I should end up reliving the conversation over and over again than every time I ended up in tears. Luckily for me Draco when he would see me in tears wouldn't ask any question we would just leave and he would make feel better, about this whole mess I had gotten myself into. The next time I met up with Hermione I just sat and cried as it seemed I had been doing a lot of that lately, much to my dismay. Every time they were both so understanding only one could fully understand my predicament, the other was just as kind and understanding. When we'd made one month into the term I had mostly own over Draco and I's kiss, I had stopped sobbing, and Draco seemed very understanding of my "friendship" with Mione. Even the teachers stopped giving me "advice" making me feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know Alexa is super whiny and never stops crying. I am really planning on improving that character flaw later on in the story.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	6. Halloween or Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa gets a letter. Goes to the library and blows up at Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit of drama in this chapter. Hi Sorry about yet another late post I was on vacation. I actually forgot my phone charger and couldn't charge my phone until I got in the car on Sunday causing me to have no internet. Okay I hope you enjoy.

After that maddening first couple weeks of school, Snape finally told me why he wanted me to postpone tryouts. The reason being that he wanted to see what the other three teams have and what we need to beat them. I had finally got past the kiss between Draco and I. Now Draco knew almost everything I was keeping from him, Mione of course was concerned with finding out Draco had kissed me and then told me to talk him up to her, but couldn't have been avoided. Now that the second month is coming to close having practice, dealing with teachers telling need a break, having fun with my sister, having fun with Draco all seems to be a normal part of the school year that was until... Dear Merlin why does Hogwarts hate me Dumbledore included? Sitting at dinner a couple days before Halloween Dumbledore made an announcement, "In two days' time we will be hosting students from other school throughout Europe, they will be staying with us for the rest of the school year, so in honour of there joining us any student who wishes to stay over during winter break will be invited."

Than of course at Hogwarts there is always that one student who goes and does this, "Professor invited to what, and does have anything to do with dress robes?"

"Yes the event taking place at Hogwarts this year you would need dress robes or elegant dresses for the ladies. As to what the event is that I am afraid I mustn't divulge any information until our guests arrive. Please return to your meals and enjoy the rest of your evening." To say the student population was kinda mad at the professor was to be a large understatement. Just than Hermione and I got owls which was incredibly odd seeing as mail came in the morning. Luckily we were sitting together and the owl who delivered the letters was my own so we thought they were from our parents. Yeah, no we were very wrong, one was from Mcgonagall the Gryffindor head and the other was from Snape the Slytherin head. Upon opening the letter what I came to find shocked me. "Miss Granger tomorrow night you are needed in professor Dumbledore's office when you get to a Griffin statue the password is Lemon drops be there promptly at 7:30. Professor, S. Snape" I thought I was being demoted as captain or I was going to get in trouble for having lower than my normal grades but when Hermione showed that he's said all of the exact things except it was signed Mcgonagall, not Snape. When dinner was over I went to the library to get a new book on potions (my favorite subject) when I saw Draco with his head in the book I was looking hotter so I went and sat with him. "Hi Draco, is that an interesting book on potions or are pretending to read so people won't bother you?"

At this he looked up, Alex missed you at dinner, were you sitting with Granger? I mean unless you spent all of dinner in the library than you must have sat with Granger. Alex what are you doing in the library to begin with."

Yes I was sitting with Hermione for dinner. I came to the library to check out a new book for potions, charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, herbology, and defense against the dark arts." When I had finished speaking I looked like I was ready to commit a murder.

"What are you failing all of your classes?" He meant it as a joke but when my eyes started tearing up he knew it wasn't a joke.

"I got a letter from Snape and he didn't say what it was about." When I headed back to the dormitory from the library I had to contemplate whether I wanted to admit that I was in love with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended on yet another cliffhanger. I am truly evil. This will also be the last chapter for a while. Yes I do know that today is not Sunday but I was on vacation. For everyone reading this note my vacation is the next inspiration for my next fic. If this ends well and you like Marvel I hope you read that. Yes this is shameless self promotion.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	7. I'm Screwed: Halloween or Hell on Earth part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa finally grows a backbone. Dumbledore gives an ultimatum, and Alexa is done with idiots and being told how to live her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter for this. I actually forgot about this for a while. Coming back to it, I realized just how many errors there are in this. I will try and fix all the grammatical and spelling and everything errors soon. I hope you enjoyed. It's still not that great.

Yes that is the question, Do I admit that I love Draco Malfoy? The answer is I don't know, because if I admit it then I have to deal with the swarm of feeling that come rushing back every time I let my self hope. On the other hand If I don't admit it, then every time Draco mentions Hermione I don't feel as crushed or as abandoned by the prospect of Draco and my sister. I can't help but feel that I would let Draco down and that he could never accept me if he did really know who I was.  
"Hey Alex do you think Granger ever thinks about me?" This broke my trance.  
"What, oh how should I know. If you want to know you should ask her I am so tired of being the mediator between the two of you. I am sick of it. So you know what Draco, ask Hermione yourself and leave me the hell out of it. I am officially now neutral."  
"What is wrong with this morning, Alex?" His voice sounded hurt and quite pissed I still had refused to meet his gaze. "Was it something I did, ignoring me won't help the situation. You know what screw this I am so sick of your mood swings that if you want to still want to be friends than fine come talk to me when your head is out of your ass." He stormed off in a fit of rage which was when I had the realization that I was becoming an incredibly whiney person. I mean when did I ever cry in front of anybody, I don't and I sure as hell was done with it now.  
Later that day when I went to the meeting it was the weirdest feeling going to the head master's office for the first time it was surreal there was peculiar objects was whizzed and whirred, spun, glowed, and everything in between.  
"Miss Granger and Miss Granger, it has come to my attention that there was some fighting between your mates in a school corridor, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Seeing as you are friends with then on both sides it seems fitting that you should try and come to a peaceful resolution."   
"Sir as much as Hermione and I like each other the same can't be said about our feeling for each others mates. Ron and Harry do not like me and I can barely tolerate them and Hermione, Harry, and Ron also strongly dislike Draco and for one exception Draco feels the same way about them."  
"Miss Granger is this true do you dislike Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore we each have a strong sense of dislike towards each other."  
"I see. Well as much as you dislike each other it is in your best interest to befriend Mr. Malfoy and in your best interest Miss Granger to befriend Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."  
"Sir they hate me for being friends with Draco and for being a Slytherin. Potter and Weasley have always had a strong sense of dislike for me. They treat me with contempt for being friends with my own sister Hermione."  
"Alexa I understand what you mean. Maybe if we tell Harry and Ron that you are my twin sister than maybe that can start to form the bonds of friendship." I turned back towards Dumbledore.  
"I really don't have a choice in this do I professor?"  
"Miss Granger I know you dislike each other but I am tired of getting reports from the staff that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley have been dueling in school corridors. If becoming friends is what it takes for the two of you to get your friends to stop fighting than that is what I will do."  
Hermione and I looked at each other and agreed with a double "Yes professor Dumbledore."  
"You may go now and do take heed of my warning I will not hesitate to suspend your friends from school if caught dueling in school corridors again."  
Hermione than spoke, "Let's go sis our friends are probably waiting."  
We made our way from Dumbledore's office when we saw something shocking, Harry, Draco, and Ron standing on either side of the corridor giving each other looks could kill.  
Draco then spoke, "Alex there you are, what took so long? Is everything okay, why do you look sick? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"  
"Malfoy" Hermione and I shared a grimace hoping to have more time before the confrontation she continued on any how, "Harry, Ron this is going to sound strange but have you noticed that Alexa and I have the same last..." I cut her off "Hermione I need to talk to you alone. Boys no fighting while we're gone." I dragged her down the corridor, "Are you trying to make me lose friends? If Draco finds out than I would lose one of my only two friends." She looked confused, "I thought we agreed to tell them we are sisters. I don't want to ruin your friendship; I just thought we would be coming up with a way to create the starting bridge towards friendship in the boys."  
"Right because that is what you always do. You try and do stuff your way no matter what everyone else wants to do. Fine if you want to tell them, then tell them. I don't care anymore when it blows up in your face don't come crying to me." I stormed back to where the guys were waiting. Hermione walked back to the four of us.  
"As I was saying, Alexa and I are sisters." After the announcement I left. Dumbledore and his stupid idea can go screw themselves. I ran to the library hoping to lose myself in a good book. Unfortunately I was followed by everyone I was hoping to avoid. Draco caught up with me first.  
"Alex, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't. I mean hello. I'm a muggle born you're a pure blood. I had to make it seem like I fit in Slytherin."  
"Alex take a walk with me." He glared at the trio of friends, and led me from the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you made it to the end of that chaotic mess. Shocking right? Well I think before I write past the of hell on Earth I will try and edit the chapters posted. You all know the drill. Leave kudos and comments, ask questions, tell me a joke. Enjoy.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think it is awful. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
